Um jantar da Lua ao Sol
by Li-chan Shindou
Summary: Yuki entrega um presente à Shuichi... mas em torno disso, existe algo... algo que Yuki não pode dizer... mas quem sabe representar...


**Uma surpresa, um desejo, todos consumados ao jeito da Lua.**

— Droga, Shuichi! – gritou Yuki, que estava na cozinha, preparando uma surpresa para Shuichi.

— Que foi? – perguntou Shuichi alegremente, que estava amarrado e vendado numa cadeira perto da cozinha.

— Você mexeu na geladeira, não? – perguntou o loiro nervosamente.

— Nã... – tentou responder, sendo interrompido.

— E por que a surpresa está remexida? Tenho certeza de que quando coloquei esse papel alumínio ele não estava rasgado!

— Ah! Então minha surpresa está embrulhada? Que fofo Yuki! – falou Shuichi alegremente, dando pulos com a cadeira.

— E que isso tem de mais?- perguntou com uma certa vergonha - Pelo visto devo ter rasgado quando o tirei... Bem, vou botar no fogo... – disse seguido do barulho da porta do fogão sendo aberta e em seguida fechada.

— Ahhh Yuki! Eu quero comer o que você está fazendo! Tire-me daqui para poder ajudá-lo! – gritou Shuichi, com um tom de suplica na voz. De repente, sentira um toque suave em sua boca, algo quente encostando-o docemente. – Y-yuki! – disse, após o beijo acabar.

— Que foi? Não era isso que queria? – perguntou o loiro. Estava agachado de joelhos com a cadeira de Shuichi ao meio das pernas, de forma que seu rosto ficasse a altura do pescoço de Shuichi.

— Ai, Yuki, você ultimamente tem ficado cada vez mais meigo, e isso é realmente tão bom! Que tal brincar comigo?

— Como assim? – perguntou Yuki com uma cara de "lá vem...".

— Sabe, seja lá o que você esteja assando naquele forno, vai demorar um pouco, né? – perguntou com uma certa malícia na cara.

— Ah, sim, mais ou menos... por que? – perguntou, percebendo a mudança de feição, confirmando suas suspeitas.

— Eu não tô vendo nada, sabe... brincar de cabra-cega é bem legal, se é que você me entende.

— Está sugerindo que eu brinque de cabra-cega com você enquanto a surpresa esquenta? – perguntou perplexo.

— Não! Estou sugerindo algo mais...ãnhh, lemon, sabe? – disse, mesmo com os olhos cobertos se via o brilho malicioso em seu olhar.

— Pervertido. – disse com impassibilidade, dando um último beijo e indo para a cozinha.

— Ahhh, Yuki! Como você pode recusar... uau, que cheiro bom... o que seria isso? Quero saber o que você está fazendo... parece ser algo que eu não estou muito acostumado... dê-me uma dica!

— Bom, acho que não faz mal falar isso... é italiana. – disse Yuki, arrumando uma mesa redonda, que parecia feita para a ocasião.

— Uaaau! Italiana! Que românticooooo! – gritou Shuichi a plenos pulmões – Tá, e tem molho de tomate e tudo mais?

— Hum-hum – murmurou Yuki como resposta, pegando duas taças para vinho com uma mão apenas, enquanto usava a outra para pegar uns vinhos tintos de mesa, que parecia ser de uma ótima safra. Sua cor era muito bonita e viva.

— Ai ai! Eu ouvi som de taças em atrito? – gritou Shuichi, dando um pulo com a cadeira junto.

— Você ouviu som de _vidro_ batendo – corrigiu dando especial ênfase à penúltima palavra – pode ser qualquer coisa, ô estrelinha em decadência!

— Caramba, xinga, mas não ofende, meu! – gritou Shuichi novamente – Você não perde chance de me ofender, né? E eu nunca falo nada para você, nada que te ofenda, ô "escritorzinho" de romances mela-cueca! Ah, não, eu não... – interrompeu-se, percebendo que havia dito algo ofensivo. Suas palavras foram seguidas por um silêncio mórbido, que durara aparentemente um longo tempo.

— Yuki! Yuki! – chamou o garoto, preso na cadeira. – Por favor, não fique nervoso por qualquer merda que eu disse, eu juro, eu apenas me descontrolei, nunca falaria mal de um escritor de best-sellers como você, se tanta gente gosta por que eu não gostaria sem nem ter lido... e-eu sou uma anta... – completou começando a chorar, aquele silêncio era realmente assustador. – Yu..yuki, por for responda... – suplicou com uma voz chorosa.

Sentiu aquele toque suave novamente, o beijo o interrompera e atrapalhara um pouco os seus pensamentos sobre formas de se redimir com Yuki. A boca se distanciou dele e começou a soltar palavras de consolo que saiam docemente, quase que num canto.

— Só fiquei sem palavras por uns dois minutos, por que esse desespero todo? Eu apenas me espantei com essa atitude... você normalmente não tem a mania de retrucar as minhas ofensas... eu tive que esperar um tempo para absorver o momento...

— E tinha que demorar tanto tempo? – perguntou rompendo em lágrimas exageradas.

— É que não deu para evitar, você com aquele desespero tão bonitinho na voz, eu realmente não pude evitar... – Yuki estava na mesma posição de antes, com a cadeira de Shuichi no meio das pernas e apoiando as mãos nela, para conseguir ficar agachado sem perder o equilíbrio.

— Ah, foi esse o motivo... – disse corando levemente. Recebera outro beijo, e isso era um motivo de alegria intensa para ele.

— Vou ver a surpresa, já está cheirando faz algum tempo... deve estar boa... – disse separando-se de Shuichi e indo para a cozinha. – Bem, para minha infelicidade, você já pode ser liberto...

— Yupiiii! – exclamou Shuichi com felicidade. Yuki primeiro tirou as cordas, e deixou a venda por último.

— Bem, agora você será guiado por mim até à cozinha com o âmbito de comer uma saborosa... – disse guindo e postando o garoto em sua cadeira, colocando-se atrás dela e tirando a venda de Shuichi, voltando-se para a sua cadeira e pegando alguns utensílios para ajudar a cortar o pedaço da surpresa. Shuichi agora encarava uma travessa com uma deliciosa especiaria italiana, feita a camadas com molho de tomate e carne moída, fatias de presunto e mussarela, acompanhada de queijo parmesão ralado e um tempero delicioso... ele sabia o nome dela... era uma suculenta lasanha! E mais, havia sido preparada pelo seu galante amor, Yuki!

— Que acha? – perguntou, servindo um pedaço para Shuichi e em seguida servindo-se de um pedaço ligeiramente maior.

— Isso tá com uma cara óótimaaa! – elogiou alegremente, botando os seus garfo e faca para serviço, saboreando um pedaço bem cortado da lasanha. Enquanto Yuki colocava um pouco de vinho tinto nas taças.

— Hum, está sim. – disse logo após de sorver um gole do vinho. – Prove este vinho... eu às vezes me surpreendo com o meu talento... de primeira escolhi esse vinho... que acha?

— Ah, é bom mesmo. – disse Shuichi ao beber um gole. Controlava-se para não se se exaltar, afinal era um momento romântico e deveria ser aproveitado sem exaltações nem demonstrações de felicidade exagerada, tinha de ser um cavalheiro!

— Shuichi, o que você achou do vinho? – perguntou Yuki,novamente, deixando os talheres de lado e se ocupando apenas de olhar Shuichi com seriedade, como se perguntasse: "Tá, agora você me conta a _verdade_.".

— Ora, mas já disse: é um bom vinho. Delicioso mesm... – fora interrompido pelo olhar sério de Yuki.

— Shuichi, - disse enquanto passava um guardanapo na boca, e o deixava de lado na mesa, como se fosse um grande chefão da máfia prestes a dar um castigo - já devo ter dito que você não tem a mínima graça quando tenta ser sério, não?

— Seu chaaato! Bobo, não brinco mais! – gritou caindo no choro e dando um susto em Yuki. – Eu só tava tentando agradar! Como pode ser tão insensível?

— COMA SUA COMIDA DIREITO, EU NÃO ESTOU AQUI PARA OUVIR VOCÊ CHORAR COMO UM BEBÊ, E ESTOU FICANDO NERVOSO... – disse com uma voz séria, quase que num grito com um olhar assassino dirigido para Shuichi.

— Ahh, Yuki, eu não sei como te agradar... – disse pegando a garrafa de vinho e enchendo até a taça transbordar.

— Tome cuidado. É vinho de mesa, mas é perfeito para ficar de porre quando se exagera na dose... – disse, porém, também tinha culpa no cartório, acabara de encher até pouco menos que a medida de Shuichi.

— Mas se você pode eu tammbém pooosso... – disse pegando mais um pedaço de lasanha e servindo-se de outra taça rente de vinho (mistério: ele já acabou a outra taça? Que bebum...). E os dois ficaram nessa: Um pedaço de lasanha, uma taça transbordante de vinho, um pedaço de lasanha, uma taça transbordante de vinho, até, uma hora isso teria de acontecer, sobrar pouco menos de um gole na garrafa.

— Vou buscar mais... –o rosto de Yuki estava tomado por um leve rubor.

— Você comprou mais? – perguntou Shuichi, com uma crescente admiração pelo homem a sua frente. – Como é prevenido!

— Como é possível! – perguntou Yuki, com uma leve alteração na voz, parecia que estava a meio passo de perder a sanidade para a bebida – Como é possível você ter bebido tão pouco e já estar desse jeito... – completou, pegando o vinho e servindo-se com mais uma quantidade exagerada de vinho, provando que não se entregaria tão fácil.

— Você não está diferente! – acusou, sendo servido mais vinho em sua taça por seu amante, mas como era possível: até bêbado ele era um cavalheiro e cumpria sua promessa!

Flashback:

— Yuki, Yuki! Oh, Yuki! – gritou Shuichi indo a busca de Yuki, até encontrá-lo no quarto-Que tal um jantar romântico, pra valer?

— Qualquer coisa, mas... – chegou bem perto de Shuichi e ficou encarando-o – mas eu quero algo em troca...

— O que? – perguntou com um pouco de intimidação pelo modo que Yuki o olhava.

— Eu quero ir pra cama agora. – disse, quase que numa ordem puxando-o para a cama.

— Quer dizer que se eu fizer o melhor de mim aqui e agora você me faz o jantar mais romântico que esse mundo já viu? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando, gotas de suor caiam do seu rosto – OOOHHH! Dareei o meu melhor! – gritou a plenos pulmões, tirando a camisa.

— Ai, eu já tô até vendo... hei, eu num sugeri nada...– lamentou-se pelo preço que teria de pagar.

Fim do flashback.

— Ah, Yuki, você é tão galante que me envergonha! – disse, pulando no colo de Yuki enquanto ele bebia um gole do vinho – como minha teça acabou, beberei da tua boca... – disse dando-lhe um beijo com gosto de uva.

— Ah, isso é nojento, porém é de certa forma excitante... – disse, agarrando Shuichi, devolvendo-lhe o beijo.

— Ah, é sim... – concordou – mas eu não quero estragar essa noite tão excitante indo direto ao ponto. – disse afastando-se de Yuki, e voltando para sua cadeira.

— Vai se fazer de difícil? – perguntou Yuki, olhando para Shuichi impassível. Não dá nem pra saber o que ele está pensando, pensou Shuichi na sua cadeira.

— Não é isso. Eu somente não quero estragar isso! – exaltou-se Shuichi. O álcool estava deixando-o meio tonto.

— Estragar o que? Você é um baka mesmo. – disse, finalmente o vestígio de algum sentimento. No caso, um pouco de irritação. – Quem disse que tem algo para estragar? É apenas um jantar _diferente,_ nada de mais, entendeu?

— Oh, então quer dizer que pra você, nada é de mais, certo? Por exemplo, não importa se o jantar é para mim, se é importante, se vai me deixar mais feliz, o que importa é que você vai cumprir sua promessa, é isso?

— Ai, ai. Como bêbados enchem o saco. Principalmente bêbados infelizes. Ah, esses são chatos.

— Eu tô tão bêbado quanto você! – apontou Shuichi.

— Eu me controlo, já você, nem tenta. – afirmou Yuki cruelmente.

— Eu não preciso me controlar! – gritou Shuichi soltando lágrimas – Eu só preciso de uma prova que você me ame!

— Ah, você quer? Você quer mesmo! – perguntou Yuki ameaçadoramente – Então tá!

Shuichi permaneceu parado, com medo, porém observou seu amante sair da cozinha e ir para o quarto, voltando com um embrulho um pouco tosco, não dando para saber se era proposital ou se o Yuki que era uma negação pra esse tipo de coisa.

— O que é isso? – perguntou atônito, olhando para o pacote sem saber o que fazer.

— Vamos, abra. Ou esqueceu como isso se faz? – perguntou como se lesse sua mente.

— Não... ah, ok... – disse meio atrapalhado, tentando abrir o seu presente. Desamarrou a fita, e abriu cuidadosamente o embrulho, de forma que não estragasse o papel, dentro, havia um outro embrulho de papel mais simples, num formato cúbico. Ele desfez esse embrulho, retirando a fita adesiva e desfazendo as dobras, dando com uma caixa preta, e retirando a tampa deu-se com um colar de prata, com um pingente de metade Lua, metade Sol. Mas havia um estranho fato... – duas correntes...?

— É! – cortou Yuki, como se tivesse vergonha do que Shuichi estava para perguntar.

— Mas pra que? – perguntou Shuichi, tentando achar algum sentido no presente. – Oh! – exclamou triunfantemente, ao ver que o pingente se dividia em dois.

— ...! – Yuki parecia muito envergonhado. Ou talvez temente ao que poderia vir.

— Ai, ai! – exclamou tristemente – eu quebrei!

— BAKA! – xingou impacientemente. – É a droga de um pingente que se separa, um fica pra mim, o outro pra você!

Shuichi permanecera quieto apenas olhando para o pingente, com um olhar sem expressão. — Shu...Shuichi? –tentou contato com o seu amante aparentemente em outro mundo, com um certo medo.

— Huh... – gemeu, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos ganhavam um brilho de loucura – quer dizer que você está me dando uma forma de expressão totalmente inesperada de amor mesmo que isso contrarie todas as possibilidades, e que eu tenha pensado que em toda minha vida eu jamais presenciaria um momento como esse, em que você me entregaria uma jóia que além de representar seu amor representa que jamais, em nenhuma circunstância, mesmo que estejamos eu no Japão e você tenha virado um náufrago em algum lugar ainda não explorado pelo homem no meio das ilhas do Oceano Pacifico, nos separaremos mesmo que seu corpo esteja tão longe de mim porque esse será o laço mais profundo que nos conectará um com ou outro FOREVER?(english exibistionisty mode)

— Ahhh... o que? – perguntou, afastado de Shuichi com um certo medo de ser contagioso.

—…quer dizer que você está me dando uma forma de expressão…

— Não, eu não mandei você repetir... bom, mas eu acho que está exagerando um pouco… afinal, foi a vendedora que disse que você deveria ficar feliz...

flashback:

Yuki está entrando numa joalheria, e começa a olhar impassivelmente alguns itens do mostruário, até ser abordado por uma atendente da loja.

— Posso ajudar? – perguntou artificialmente.

— Ah. Bom, vou ser direto: Se você tivesse um namorado demasiado alegre, que você nem gosta tanto, - disse com uma certa ponta de vergonha infantil. –que tudo o que ele quer é algo que insinue um pingo de amor para continuar a fazer seu trabalho, que seja demasiado alegre, que viva sorrindo meigamente, que seja alguém que transpareça muito os seus sentimentos – a essa hora a atendente estava um pouco confusa – que você as vezes não suporte, mas que infelizmente não consegue ficar muito tempo longe sem pensar nele, que você não consegue dizer "EU TE AMO" mas faz tudo o que ele pede, talvez por algum motivo não descoberto, e que você quer agradá-lo por que ele ontem mesmo te pediu para fazer um jantar romântico completo? – perguntou para a atendente. - Que acha?

— Huh... – gemeu parecendo acordar de um transe – Bem, anh... acho que devo ter algo... – disse procurando algo na prateleira de baixo do mostruário. – Ah! Achei...

— Hum... Acha que ele ficaria feliz? – perguntou.

— Creio que sim...

— Então eu levo... põe no cartão... – disse seguindo a atendente até o caixa.

— Huh, eu a invejo... quem seria a felizarda ?– cantou a atendente, enquanto devolvia o cartão para Yuki, e colocava o colar numa caixa.

— Ah, obrigado... – disse saindo, e completou olhando para trás com um olhar sedutor. – é _felizardo_.

— (sem palavras e olhando para a silhueta de Yuki se distanciando com uma cara sem expressão)

Fim do flashback...

— Talvez tenha dito apenas para vender um artigo mais caro... – disse mais para si mesmo.

— Que disse? - perguntou Shuichi sem dar tempo para Yuki responder. – Ah, não importa! O que realmente importa é que isso é muito kawaii! Ai, eu tô tão feliz!

— Mas como você consegue ficar feliz com um presente que o próprio presenteador alegou não ter escolhido e ter seguido o conselho de um desconhecido qualquer? – perguntou maldosamente.

— Pra mim isso não importa não. – disse inocentemente, ignorando as intenções de seu amante. – O que importa foi que você deu. E o que você deu foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei na minha vida. Eu... eu não posso expressar... o quão hoje você me fez feliz, com esse presente... – disse lacrimejando.

— Ah, não faz isso! – gritou Yuki, balançando Shuichi, fazendo com que ele ficasse tonto.

— Ai, ai! Por que não? Fazer o que? – perguntou, tentando ajeitar os pensamentos.

— Ficar chorando! Eu dei o presente para você ficar feliz e alegre, gritando por aí "Eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo!"! Eu te dei isso, porque queria que você me aporrinhasse com essa sua mania de ficar feliz por qualquer coisa! E cadê você feliz? Eu só tô vendo um chato bêbado! E infeliz! (o que é ainda pior) – disse Yuki nervosamente.

— Mais eu tô feliz! É como você mesmo disse... – disse abrindo um largo sorriso – eu precisei de um tempo pra absorver o momento, se é que você me entende... – moveu-se para trás de Yuki, colocando o colar em torno do pescoço do amante, e apertando o fecho, completou – é meio raro ver você desse jeito. Mas é tão bom como o resto das coisas que são raras.

— Legal. – comentou, com sua já costumeira impassibilidade.

— Legal? É esse seu comentário? – perguntou, reprovando o loiro – Bem, esquece. Coloca pra mim, por favor...– pediu, dando o colar do Sol para Yuki colocar. - ai, que cena romaaaanticaaa!

— Tá. – concordou, se mobilizando para trás de Shuichi, e prendendo o colar, perguntou: — Por que eu fiquei com a Lua?

— Porque eu sou alegre e radiante como o Sol, uma beleza quente. – disse, aproximando o seu rosto com o de Yuki – E você é calmo e sério, uma beleza fria.

— Mas a Lua depende do Sol pra brilhar. E não fez sentido, como você sabe que a Lua é calma e séria? – caçoou Yuki – Já bateu um papo com ela?

— Hmpf! Não seja mau! – bronqueou Shuichi – Eu estava querendo dizer os sentimentos que ela transmite, não finja que não entendeu!

— Mas não deveria ser o contrário? – perguntou Yuki, lançando um olhar sério para Shuichi – Quem depende de alguém aqui para brilhar, _é você_.

— ! – Shuichi permaneceu olhando para Yuki surpreso com maldade da conclusão. Mas era _verdade, _pensou.

— Não me olhe desse jeito. – disse, virando a cara, e saindo da cozinha.

— Por que você disse aquilo? – perguntou Shuichi, seguindo o amante, que estava entrando no quarto.

— Por que? Você sabe que é a mais pura verdade. Não fique feliz por qualquer presente que eu te der. Pra começar, eu só dei porque era uma promessa, e nem pra escolher eu mesmo, pedi pro primeiro desconhecido que eu vi, sem nem olhar direito pro que eu tava comprando. Fui ver como era agora. – fez uma pausa para tentar ver o efeito que havia causado, percebendo que Shuichi estava na frente da porta do quarto, com a cara abaixada, sendo impossível ver sua expressão. – E mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo disso, você continua gostando, achando que é uma prova de amor?

Shuichi tirou o seu colar, e foi na direção de Yuki, estendendo a jóia para que ele pegasse. — Você acha que falando essas coisas contraditórias vai me deixar triste e fazer com que eu saia correndo? – perguntou levantando a cara, lançando um olhar desafiador surpreendendo o seu amante – Não, eu já me acostumei. E, é verdade, é verdade mesmo o que você disse. _Eu dependo de você_. Para que eu brilhe, preciso do seu brilho. Senão, eu sou apenas uma coisa sem vida. A partir do momento em que eu te vi, eu de Sol, passei a Lua, estando terminantemente condenado a viver em função de você, porque, desde que te vi, você virou uma das poucas coisas que me davam alegria, que ma dava paz de espírito. E isso não vai acabar. Esse presente é a maior prova de amor que você pôde me dar. Eu tenho consciência disso, você foi atrás dele, e mesmo não tendo escolhido, você o comprou, e se deu o trabalho de perguntar para alguém se iria me agradar. E você acha que apenas com algumas palavras você irá me assustar? Você acha que isso vai me fazer deixar de acreditar que isso foi uma prova de amor? Foi sim. Ao seu modo, frio e maldoso, como sempre. – reprovou Shuichi. – Mas foi.

— (clap, clap,clapYuki batendo palmas) Foi um belíssimo discurso. Fiquei comovido. Só um detalhe: Donde infernos você tirou essa conclusões?

— Não adianta. – disse Shuichi, cruzando os braços com uma cara vitoriosa. - Eu estou treinando para ser tão inatingível quanto você. E vou conseguir.

— Ah, tá. – disse Yuki, as aproximando de Shuichi e pegando o colar – tá, que metade de toda essa bosta que você acabou de falar seja verdade, o que o faz acreditar que eu te amo? O que te faz crer, que eu, em toda a minha frieza, te dei isso como prova de amor verdadeiro? Pelo que me consta, frieza não é uma forma de se expressar amor...

— Quando se trata de você, é. E essa conversa já tá me dando no saco. Eu já tô meio zonzo por causa da bebida, agora me dê o colar da Lua.

— Ok... – concordou, retirando o seu colar, e colocando em Shuichi – Sabe,num vai se achando, mas... mas...mas eu acho que eu também dependo um pouco, mas bem pouco de você...

— Huh...? – surpreendeu-se Shuichi com a estranheza do comentário. - Ah, tá... – concordou, indo para trás de Yuki. Ao encaixar o fecho, fora surpreendido por um puxão de Yuki, que o jogara na cama.

– Tá. Eu... eu... eu não sei fazer isso. Não posso te dizer isso... não consigo te falar de amor...mas posso fazer algo melhor... – sugeriu maliciosamente

— Então pára de falar e faça. – disse, abraçando Yuki, e correspondendo as carícias de seu amante, que naquela noite, tentou representar com todas as suas forças, o amor que sentia por seu amante.


End file.
